Buried Future
by ZiggyVanWagner
Summary: A tiny whisper fell from his lips as he closed his eyes, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. L. L/Raito
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Hello, little lambs of Death Note fandom. 'Tis I, that gay guy who writes Inuyasha fics. The idea and plot for this story belong to Nilahxapiel, so make sure to go by her profile and thank her. And for once, I'm giving a summary! -pull out your shocked emotes kiddies-

**Summary:**When Raito dies, he immediately wakes up in his bed, the day after he found the Death Note. It wasn't all a dream, but more like a peek into what would happen if he decided to do the same thing. Raito, not wanting to die, and able to see that his plan ends abruptly six years in the future, destroys the Death Note. He does, however, promise to meet L somehow before he looses his memories of everything, and vows to meet L again, under different circumstances. ::shamelessly copied and pasted::

-Buried Future- Downfall.

* * *

_Raito's eyes widened, the first iron bullet puncturing his lungs; blood flooded the organs and had him gasping for air as many more bullets hit mercilessly at his form. Why, why had every thing turned out like this, when he was so close to being Kami! A guttural scream ripped through his throat as he gagged on his saliva and blood, his legs unable to hold his weight up any more._

_He fell to the ground with a dull thud, his eyes wide and petrified with fear, but not remorse. Never, did he regret killing those who deserved to be punished! Rolling his eyes left, he watched with something akin to sorrow, as his life left his body and pooled around him. A tiny whisper fell from his lips as he closed his eyes, a tiny tear rolling down his cheek._

**_L_**.

Raito sat up with a start, his brow slick with sweat as his eyes darted around fearfully in the dark. His soaked palms clasped and grabbed at the areas he was shot, his lungs forcing the labored breathing.

_'A dream? N-No...this... it didn't feel like a dream at all.'_

Glancing over to his desk, where the Death Note sat, a shudder raked his body and sent Raito hiding under the covers once more. That...that book had been the end--no, it was this L, Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki. This man, who seemed so childish, yet held an odd air of maturity where it was needed, was his downfall.

A soft heat raised to his cheeks as he recalled, before L had died, a rather intimate encounter. Well, as intimate as he would have been with this guy; his toes wiggled at the ghost feeling of smooth fingers running from heel to toe, working out the little kinks in his foot.

Although, in his dream, Raito may not have enjoyed the touch so much, now, remembering those heavenly touches sent wave after wave of pleasure and uncertainty through his teenaged body. Did L even exist? A tiny voice in his mind pleaded, nay wailed, hoping he was very much real.

"Raito-kun? Are you awake yet? It's well after seven. You'll be late if you don't get up now."

The teen let out a tiny sigh of relief, or maybe apprehension as he threw the covers from his damp body, the cool morning air chilling his skin and leaving gooseflesh in its' wake.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

As Raito stretched, he stared wearily at the notebook, his lips pursed in a frown. It was too much, too much pain to be just a dream. Grabbing his forgotten khaki pants, he slipped the clothing on, snapping the clasp before pulling a white dress shirt from his closet. _Do I really want to go to school_, the teen thought as he begrudgingly pulled on one sleeve, then the next.

It would be better than wallowing in his room all day, letting his thoughts run in utter chaos. So he went to school, his friends a laughing bunch who talked easily about H, some asking if Raito was alright, but otherwise ignoring him. It was better that way though, for if he was forced to talk, he would no doubted bring up his dream, no, his vision.

That was his future, if he used the Death Note as he intended. He only lived a meager six years after his eradication of filth. This bothered the teen to no end. Only six years, after all that hard work. And killed by Matsuda, even! He had the displeasure of meeting the young man once, and found him to be very normal and dull.

No, this vision must have been a warning to not use the notebook he hid in at the head of his bed. And that...shinigami...Raito sighed as he rubbed at his temples, his eyes closed as he frowned. This was too much. Faintly he heard his friends calling his name before he bumped roughly into a--

Raito bowed, ready to apologize, but his voice was caught, his eyes wide as he stared in awe at the stranger. No, he was no stranger. That jet black hair the stood on end, those large doe eyes that drank in every thing, the thumb pressed to his lips. He was out in public though, which struck the teen as odd. L never left Headquarters, unless absolutely necessary.

One of his friends, the geek stereotype, with a pudgy face littered with pimples and large round glasses stepped forward, giving a grin to L.

"Hey, sorry about him. He's been really weird today." The teen looked over at the awestruck Raito, nudging him softly in the ribs as he whispered, "Dude, apologize." Raito nodded faintly, but said nothing.

_'Oh Kami, it's him! What do I do? I can't let him know that I...that I know him. What do I do?!'_

L tilted his head, obviously ready to dismiss the encounter before Raito bowed once more, his eyes snapped shut.

"I-I'm very sorry for bumping into you! My name is Yagami Raito, and I promise to make this up to you some how!"

L blinked, looking very intrigued as he leaned down to look eye to eye with the teen, his teeth tugging at the firm skin of his thumb. Raito could feel his face redden as he took in every little feature of the man. This was the same L, there was no doubt about it.

"You said, Yagami. You are Yagami Soichirou's son then?"

Raito felt himself nod quickly, his lips slowly turning up in pride. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was his father's son, helping to solve difficult cases when the NPA was low on budget and couldn't afford top notch inspectors. A tiny smile tugged at L's lips as he stuck his free hand out, watching as Raito took it rather timidly.

"I am. How do you know my father?"

L looked thoughtful for a moment, his hand returning to his pocket. Why was L so hesitant? Would telling him put the man in danger? Raito opened his mouth, ready to apologize and move the conversation along, but his friend grabbed him by the elbow and began dragging him off, saying that they had school, and to not bother the auburn haired teen again. Raito even heard the nerd mutter jerk, lightly before stomping off with more force.

He gave a tiny wave to the man, grinning ear to ear when the gesture was returned before he righted himself and followed his little pack. L had waved at him. Raito couldn't wipe the grin from his face, even if he wanted to.This was his chance to do things right, to win the man's heart over properly, and he wouldn't use the Death Note!

-TBC-

There! My Prologue! Sure, Raito's a bit more...not Raito, but hey! That's okay, and you know why? Because I'm the author who likes to destroy a character's persona. Go see for yourself: Sasuke's a pervert, Endrance makes the first move, Miroku's a crybaby, Naraku's obsessed. It's how I roll.

Sorry if it's not what you imagined, Nilahxapiel. B-but I promise to try harder! And I think I have a great idea for the case! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! And if it isn't you can stone me! I'm setting up my fire pit for flames, but I need marshmallows. Ehh, my pride should work fine. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all those alerts and favourites and hits a-and ugh! -cries- I was so worried that you would all ignore it and I wanted to cry in agony, but when I checked my inbox, so many messages! Thank you all so much!!!! Sorry that my sentences are long and pretty boring. I do that. All the time. -sigh-

I tend to be random in my notes. Well, they're notes. They're suppose to be random. But once, long ago, when I was younger, some one got angry, saying that I said stupid things. I admit it; I say stupid things. I love throwing people's grooves off! -bangs head on desk- I just reminded myself of the Mitch Hedberg joke, about pictures. Yeah, I don't remember most of it. Just the punch line. Err, or rather, the joke, inside the joke. Or...something.

Ack! In the prologue I used a line about boys talking about H. H, in manga, normally stands for hentai, or pervert in English. Sorry that I forgot to mention that. So mainly, they were talking about doing naughty things to girls.

**Summary:**When Raito dies, he immediately wakes up in his bed, the day after he found the Death Note. It wasn't all a dream, but more like a peek into what would happen if he decided to do the same thing. Raito, not wanting to die, and able to see that his plan ends abruptly six years in the future, destroys the Death Note. He does, however, promise to meet L somehow before he looses his memories of everything, and vows to meet L again, under different circumstances. ::shamelessly copied and pasted::

-Buried Future-

* * *

L sighed angrily as he passed his old, broken laptop to his ever faithful manservant, Watari. The man was old, but not old enough, L always thought as he watched Watari teeter away to recycling. He often thought about sending the man into retirement. Surely there was something better to do than to wait on a childish man day in and day out?

L could never see himself slaving away for another person, then again, he was simply lucky he didn't have to. Seeing as how he was a great and elusive detective that took cases that interested him. Erald Coil, L, Ryuuzaki; all aliases he uses when he doesn't want to be found. Hence the term, alias.

But what brought the man's reasoning abilities down by forty eight percent was his encounter with the Yagami teen. He had been so enthused. _Could he possibly know my true identity_, the man thought as his new laptop was brought in and set up, his thumb enduring the constant nip and suck that seemed so second nature.

This new case, a mini massacre, seemed interesting enough. Each victim has died from cardiac arrest, commonly known as a heart attack. This can only occur in obese, alcoholics, or deathly sick people, but all of the victims had blank slates, so to speak. None had any medical history that would require constant supervision or weight problems.

The pattern itself was odd, and suggested that there are more murders than have been accounted for. A famous Hokkaido model had died of a heart attack. She was only twenty. A movie star in Osaka was another victim outside of the region. He would have turned eighteen today.

The murderer seemed focused on celebrities, which didn't make much sense. L growled as he shifted and leaned over, pressing the scroll button to go down the list of victims once again. Masori Kimi, an actress whose debut movie B.O.D.Y. hit the number one charts in three days. She had a clean record, and once dated renowned actor Hideki Ryuuga. She was found in her suite at WHITE Hotel, fourteen days after her breakup with Hideki, deceased. Nothing suggested that it was suicide, seeing as how the break up was mutual.

Fashion designer Yamaguchi, whose line xCandyxPopx was an instant success among the Gothic and Lolita faithful. Most of his designs were given to freelancers in Shinjuku. He often scouted for his own models, which was one of the reason why he was such a success. He picked men and women who could understand what real people go through. Four weeks after his scouting and new line, he was found at his studio, dead over his designers booklet and scraps.

JPop's grand idol sEeK was another to make the charts, and held his title for two weeks. There was a rumor that he dated a small time model, but he denied any accusation. Twelve days after his new PV, LoVu made the stations, he was seen falling down the tunnel stairs, his mouth foamed over and his eyes bulged. The paparazzi blocked the medics from reaching him.

There were thirty more cases like these, but none of them held any connection, other than being famous among women ages fourteen to twenty-four. Some were so random of nature, that L often questioned their relevance, yet he refuse to rule them out until he was absolutely positive.

"Ryuuzaki, Yagami-san is here. Shall I send him up?"

L swiveled to face the man before nodding and reaching for his forgotten piece of shortbread cake with a dollop of vanilla creme. Sugar held the slight possibility of raising his deductive skills by at least twelve percent. Slowly, his eyes went back to the screen holding the data he needed. _What...What is it that I'm missing?_

* * *

Raito sighed as he fell flat against his bed, his arms stretched out as he yawned. He hadn't taken a single note in English class, and completely zoned out during break. That dream still bothered him. Matsuda killed him...he used people so easily then offed them like it was nothing. How...How had he become such a terrible person?

Sure, eliminating prisoners and those who deserve divine punishment didn't seem wrong. In fact, if it were brought up in a group discussion, many would have agreed with his logic, or rather, Kira's logic. Bad people can only receive bad karma while good people live in a world without fear.

"Hyuk hyuk, say Raito, you gonna even use it?"

Glancing over to where Ryuuku hovered, the teen shook his head before sitting up, to rest on his palms. There was no way he was going to use the notebook if he would die in six years, especially in such a brutal way. But, his last word seemed rather appropriate. L had been a friend, a rival, his equal.

No one would ever hold that title. Not Mikami Teru, not Misa Amane, not Nate Rivers. Only L was worthy, in Dream Raito's eyes. But, this was his chance to make up for all those people who would have died, and for all those people he used. He would destroy the Death Note, to make sure another Kira never appeared.

But, how does one go about destroying a Death Note? Surely fire would do, but it would be abrupt, and he wouldn't remember why he was burning a book. Tossing it in the sea seemed like a good idea, but it could easily be found by explorers. Burying it had been a great plan. It was efficient. But there was the possibility of construction in the area he buried it.

"Damnit."

Rolling over, the teen buried his face into his pillow, his eyes tightly shut as he attempted to ignore Ryuuku's hyukking. A light touch ghosted over his back, making the teen shiver and turn around. A startled yelp left his mouth as he flung back, his face red with embarrassment as the shinigami chortled.

"Whatcha thinking about so intensely? Ya thinkin' of using the Death Note, am I ri-"

Ryuuku was cut off by an apple thrown at his head, where the shinigami immediately opened his large mouth, ready to devour the fruit whole. Raito grimaced at the sickening sound of the other being chomping on the apple with such force. He almost pitied the poor fruit before it was devoured completely, and Ryuuku smacked his lips in appreciation.

"What kind of apple was that?"

Raito rolled over once more, just to glare at the shinigami.

"Granny Smith. It's from America. They're suppose to be sour, before you complain."

He had seen the look on Ryuuku's face, as well as the long bony finger going up in the air that suggested he would make some snarky comment then go back to annoying the teen about using the notebook. There had to be a sure fire way. Some way that it wouldn't be found, and even if it was, it wouldn't be used.

"Raito, the phone."

Sachiko's soft voice flitted up stairs, hitting the teen with a calm wave as he quickly left his dark room, his socked feet tupping quietly as he descended to the wall phone in the kitchen, adjacent to the living room where Sayu watched one of her teen dramas. Sachiko smiled a kind, motherly smile as she handed the receiver over.

"He says his name is Ryuuzaki. Do you know him?"

Raito halted, his fingers twitching around the vanilla coloured phone, his eyes wide. Ryuuzaki? L, was calling his home phone!? Quickly, the teen rushed back around to sit on the second step, tugging at the cord so that it wouldn't snag against the corner. Slowly, the teen pressed the receiver to his ear. L had called. L would talk to him.

"Hello? This is Raito speaking."

There was a sigh on the other line, but the man immediately cleared his throat after. Was he trying to hide it? Raito felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Yes, this is Ryuuzaki. You bumped into me, right? Well, I actually need you help with a case, and need you to come to_ XxX_ Hotel by tonight. Can you make it?"

Raito blinked. L needed his help. But what with? He was the only one with a Death No-

_**Misa.**_

****

"Umm, yeah. That's the hotel by Sawanaguchi's produce market? I can leave now, if it's that important. But, you never answered my question from earlier today."

There was a long pause on the other line. No doubt the man would bring up some thing like, 'Oh are you sure I am who I say I am? I could be a complete stranger who wants to murder you', or some thing like that. But it was just a pause, his breathing soft nd even.

"He is assisting me in this case, but it seems to be too much for us now. I thought that because you have helped the NPA out before that you may be interested, and I have reason to believe that from your previous experience that your reasoning skills are quite exceptional."

Well, that sounded plausible. Raito found himself nodding as he stood, feeling around his pockets for a pencil and paper. He only had a vague idea of where the hotel was and would need more detailed directions.

"Well, I've already sent some one to pick you up, so please be ready."

The click of the other line came before the dial tone; Raito blinked rather confusedly. He hadn't even asked for a ride, so why offer, especially if it wasn't really necessary? Raito sighed as he rounded the corner and returned the receiver to its' upright position on the wall. Sachiko looked worried, her hands patting at her apron to wipe them dry.

"Is every thing alright, Raito?"

Raito smiled as he waved his hand absently, his thoughts racing. L knew where he lived? _Well, he does work with Father_, Raito thought as he went to grab his jacket. His smile faded as he left the house and leaned against the wall that surrounded the house.

_'Misa still has a Death Note, so it is best of I join in the investigation. If she let slip the notebook's nature, I could get caught too. There has to be a way to catch her, without catching the Death Note...'_

-TBC-

Nooo! My computer crashed, a-and the rest of the story was lost. I-I'm so sorry. I-I should be able to do better a-and I fucked up and now every thing's all funky. -sob-

I-I hope every one enjoyed my sort of OCs, play on Hyde, and Hideki. Sexy, sexy man. I think, once this series is over, I'm gonna write a Hideki/Matsuda. -grin grin-

Err, XxX Hotel isn't a naughty place. I just couldn't think of a better name. S-sorry. Well, thanks for sticking with me, even though I fucked up. -runs away sobbing-


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

A/N: Eek! Will the hits and alerts never end?! It seems that every time I open my inbox, there are messages waiting. It makes me so happy. But I'm in a slump. My computer crashed, and I wasn't able to salvage the last part of chapter two, as well as chapters 3 of BF and VULGAR(ism). Plus, as I was starting on a RE4 fic, my cat got tangled in the surge protector cords and accidentally unplugged it! Obviously the stars are not aligned in my favour this week.

Then again, things are looking better, seeing as how I was able to start up on another series. ::sigh:: I really should just stop overloading myself. My editor, when I was in publishing, always got angry at me for half-assing my first story in favour of the four or five other ideas that I work more on. Then I had to quit publishing and move, then I got a job at a bookstore, and now I have a hubby who spoon feeds me while I write. That's love for ya.

Why it takes some time for me to post, for any story: I bring up three series at a time, and rotate, writing three to four paragraphs for one, then switching to the next. I have five series, all have over one thousand word quota. I betaread and edit on my own. Plus, I'm a working man. It takes time, ladies and gents. But please continue to support me, as well as Nilahxapiel. Support her amazing stories! She knows about Dante's Inferno people! You don't get much smarter than that!

Which brings up my next little note: Writing out L and Raito's dialogs is hard! I have to reword everything so that it sounds like something they would say not, "I think it's this person. I don't know. I want to catch so on and so forth." I have to make them as intelligent as they are in the series! I suck at this::runs away sobbing::

-Buried Future-

* * *

Raito stared at the list awkwardly. The victims all ranged from the various people Misa worked with, to her exboyfriends and enemies, this much he knew. She was stubborn, when she wanted to be, and it seemed that this time would be no exception. People were starting to worry, saying it was the work of an occult, or worse, a God.

A twinge of jealousy tugged at Raito, as he scrolled through the deceased list once more. It would be easy to connect her with the murders, even without knowledge of the Death Note. Her popularity and fame was raising, and soon it would be hard to not hear about her.

"What do you think, Raito-kun?"

Raito glanced left, where L perched on one of the standard hotel chairs, his toes curling into the fabric, clenching, then releasing. His poor thumb was attacked, what Raito imagined, would be from nervousness. This was obviously some thing he would have never dealt with before.

"It's hard to say. It could very well be the divine power of a higher being, driving down punishment--"

L gave a hard look to the teen, making Raito stop mid-sentence, his head dropping to stare at his lap. _'A higher being would punish criminals, Raito'_, the teen berated to himself as he chewed on his lower lip. It would really be easier to reveal the existence of the Death Note, rather than to tread lightly around the man.

"Yagami-kun, do you honestly believe that?"

Raito flinched, his eyes watering slightly. Not in the way that gives way to crying, but in a guilty way, when you know you've been caught between a rock and a hard place. 'Yagami-kun', was how L referred to the teen when he ceased to find matters amusing. Raito preferred the lax 'Raito-kun' way more now than he ever did in his dream.

"I don't know what to believe at this point, Ryuuzaki-san. There's insufficient information. How is this person killing? Why are they killing? Is there an ulterior motive that should be made known before things get too out of hand?"

Raito wracked his brain for a way, any way, to hint that it could be Misa, with out giving away the Death Note. But at the same time, he had to think of a way to get rid of his Death Note memories, but still remember L. Raito scanned the list a third time, his eyes widening, as if he found a connection. He saw L scoot closer from the corner of his eye, and the teen knew he had hooked the man.

He would finish this case quickly, then disappear. It would be easy enough; lead L in the direction of Misa, while making sure to meet her and make her hide her Death Note. When she's captured, Raito can dispose of the notebook, then disappear. Sure, the idea would need some tweaking, but otherwise, it was flawless.

"All these people have a common denominator; some one close is holding personal grudges and using some sort of power to get rid of them, therefore gaining popularity and higher chances at landing big time roles or modeling contracts. But...who?"

L seemed very interested now, as he abandoned his sugar with tea, his weight being held up as he clung to the teen's shoulder. His pupil's were dilated moreso than normal; he was excited. His lips quivered as a bony finger reached out to press at the intercom situated next to the laptop.

"Watari, can you bring me all of the tabloids and teen-based magazines from the last two months? Any magazines that sell only in the Kanto region will be needed, as well as Matsuda-san and Mogi-san's assistance."

Inwardly, Raito beamed. There was one way, if Misa keeps to the same path, that the two will meet. Glancing left, where L sat, his eyes glued to the screen, Raito smiled sadly. This could be over sooner than expected.

_**Aoyama, May the twenty-second, at Note Blue.**_

* * *

The walk home was quiet, as Raito strolled through the streets. His eyes were red and stinging, his fingers had various cuts, and his mind was filled with enough scandals to make a sailor blush. He officially hated women's magazines. Misa was on the cover of a few of Eighteen magazine's covers, her blonde hair too straight to be natural and her face pink with makeup.

How could Sayu stand all this useless junk? Raito rolled his eyes. Well, she is a mindless zombie when it comes to Hideki, so that could explain it. Things were running smoothly, now that L reduced the suspects to Misa, Hideki, and Takki Harui. Takki Harui really appears in daytime dramas and television made movies, but he was raising to stardom with his bad boy attitude and his countless affairs.

Next, would be meeting Misa. He couldn't just go to Note Blue and expect her to be there. She was attracted to looks, he knew this much, so the possibility of going to a fansite that she frequents may be the easier route.

"I'm home!"

Sachiko rounded the corner the moment she heard Raito's voice, her smile worn and aging, yet still calm and loving. She reached forward to take his scarf as he pulled tiredly at his shoes, wincing in pain as dirt and germs and god knows what else hit his cuts. His mother looked down to see the bleeding digits, her brows wrinkled with worry.

"Raito, what happened? Are you okay?"

Standing, and proving to be a least a head taller than his mother, the teen smiled softly to the worried woman. The smile seemed to calm her down, and after informing her that he wasn't hungry and would be retiring early, left to his room. Ryuuku hyukked more than normal. _What is he planning?_

Raito tossed his winter coat onto his bed as soon as he peeled it from his arms, a sigh leaving his lips as he sat down at his desk. It would be no easy task, finding a site Misa would frequent.

"Say Raito, even if ya don't use the Death Note, I'll be writin' your name in my own when the time comes. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

Raito felt to urge to stick his tongue out at the loud-mouthed shinigami, but refrained from doing so. He had a mission, and Ryuuku be damned if he wouldn't succeed. Besides, if Ryuuku came to be too much, he could always threaten him with apple withdrawals. But at the moment, he needed to contact Misa.

There were four sites listed when he finished his search, and to his luck one had a live chat where Misa was known to answer fan questions. It would be the best place to start. Raito smirked to himself as he registered for a free account. Ryuuku hyukked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

_-Kira is signed on_

Loading...

-Kira: How often does Miss Amane visit?

-Admin: Welcome Kira! She visits almost every day, so keep your eyes peeled!

-Kira: Thanks.

Raito sighed as he sat back, watching the chat room fill quickly. It seems this would be the time she appears.

-Numbah1fan: Hey Kira! Wut do u like about Misa Misa?

The grammatical errors made Raito wince, then scowl. But, best to appeal to a regular's good side.

-Kira: Well, she's cute for one thing. She has a bubbly personality, so that's always good. And I heard that she'll be staring in a new movie with Hideki.

_-MisaLover is signed on_

-MisaLover: OMG really?! Where did you hear that?!

Raito smirked, wanting to say he saw it in the near future, but didn't want to risk the chance of being called a weirdo.

_-Misa-Misa is signed on_

-Kira: It's just a rumor.

-Misa-Misa: Hi!

-Numbah1fan: OMG Misa Misa!

-Kira: Misa?

-Misa-Misa: Yes, that's me! It's nice to meet you, Kira-kun!

-Kira: Ahh, yeah. Actually, I have a question.

-Misa-Misa: Oh, wait. Bring up a private chat.

Raito sighed as he did as instructed, the tiny chatbox in the upper left corner of the screen. Slowly, the chat loaded.

_-Misa-Misa has joined **Private Chat**_

-Misa-Misa: So, what's your question?

-Kira: Is there a way for us to meet? I work for my high school's editorial, and wanted to get an exclusive interview. Is it possible?

-Misa-Misa: . . .

Raito raised a brow. Maybe she was more cautious than he gave her credit for. But she needed to still be an idiot! She had to meet up with him, no matter what! He needed her Death Note!

-Misa-Misa: Do you have a place in mind:)

-Kira: How about the twenty-second at Note Blue?

-Misa-Misa: In Aoyama right? What time?

-Kira: Does three sound good?

-Misa-Mira: Sure! It's a date:)

_-Kira has signed off_

Raito breathed a sigh of relief as he reclined in his chair. Misa was right in sight, and her Death Note would soon be his!

-TBC-

Your Mama's so fat, not even Naruto can believe it.

My older brother came up with that one, while I was typing. I had to stop and laugh for about five or so minutes. But I hope this chapter is satisfactory. And look, it's been posted early::so happy:: But the spacing sucks. Grrr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** And so we've come to chapter four. And we're no where. Damn. Sorry ladies. If any one is interested, I'll be posting a Mikami/Raito series, Nylon Wave, once this, or one of my other series is complete. But that's such a sad thought. The story ending, and still rated T. ::sigh:: I suppose it's for the best. I've noticed there isn't that much romance at all. Sorry. I'll try to make up for that after the next few chapters. Right now it's plot.

No, neither L, nor Raito will die. Well, I can't really say that's the truth. Just read, is all I can really say.

For Valentine's Day my lover bought me this movie I've been eying for three years, called Perhaps Love. And we snuggled up together and watched it. Ugh, Takashi Kaneshiro is the best::Jin in House of Flying Daggers::

-Buried Future-

* * *

Raito took a seat at a corner table hidden cleverly behind black lace draping. The notebook was settled in his bag tucked between his calves as he held his hands in his lap. Would Misa develop some sort of intellect and decide not to come after all? That would be the safer route, considering that yes, she knew nothing about him. Unless she did her homework with Rem.

Ryuuku hid between Raito and the wall, an apple in his clutches as he gnawed away at the poor fruit. Raito grimaced before delicately sipping at his chilled coffee, his fingers wrapped protectively around the white slim mug. For the pass three weeks he had allowed Misa to call his cell.

At first it was small talk; questions about the current weather, the odd string of deaths, what school Raito went to. All things he allowed to be said. When she tried to bring up more about Raito, himself, he would steer the discussion back to the media and about how he was looking forward to Misa's movie.

She was rather vain, after all. She always took the bait and held tightly. As far as Raito was concerned, she was as good as his.

"Say Raito, didn't ya say she would be here by three? It's almost ten past. Ya think she stood ya up?"

Raito smirked as one hand patted playfully at the shinigami's head, his fingers drumming softly on the table as he watched the door. There was no way she would. He had sent her one picture via cellular phone, and she continued to rave about how hot he is. She cared about looks, not motives.

The tiny chime of the bell that hung overhead made Raito look back at the door in time to see Misa smiling as she looked around for him. Raito couldn't hold back his smirk as he stood, making enough noise to catch her attention, his smirk only growing when she stared above his head. She still made the eye deal, the teen thought as he made his way over.

"Amane-san, I'm so glad you could make it."

Her eyes widened as a pink hue flushed her cheeks, her lower lip quivering slightly. _That was easier than I thought_, Raito chimed to himself as he led the stunned girl to the table he was occupying. His eyes glinted childishly as the girl slowly realized herself.

"Yagami-kun, you...you have a notebook too?"

Raito smiled as he nodded, his fingers weaved and his hands settled on the table.

"You're using yours too openly, and now a world famous detective is on your case. I'm helping him out in discretion, so if you don't want to get caught, I'll cut to the case; give me your notebook."

Misa's eyes widened briefly before she pouted at the teen, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away rebelliously. Raito's eyes hardened immediately as he leaned in.

"He will catch you, with or without my help. I know your shinigami is protective of you and will be sorely disappointed in me if I allowed you to die, so trust me and listen."

The young woman gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes glancing up to where Rem would be standing. He had obviously hit the right spot so he decided to lean back, his arms now crossed around his waist. Misa muttered to Rem as quietly as she could, her thin brows pulled in worry as she looked back.

"What do I have to do?"

Raito forced another smile as he took a sip of his drink, his tongue running quickly across his lips before disappearing. She had been watching the muscle with interest, which made Raito internally chuckle.

"Have the notebook hidden, but keep a few pages to continue with the murders. Once you've used up those pages, L will probably hit a dead end, or he'll have found you. In the likely event that he does find you, give up ownership a few weeks after you've been imprisoned. I'll find your notebook and return it to your shinigami, and you'll more or less be released."

Misa nodded intently throughout the teen's explanation before she rustled in her purse. A tiny piece of paper was produced and handed to Raito, who calmly accepted it before looking up to see the shinigami, Rem. Her torso bowed so low her fingers grazed the floor. Her yellow eyes were fixated on him.

_**"What will you gain from this?"**_

****

Raito shrugged as he pulled a piece of his own notebook to hand to Misa, who gladly accepted and giggled when she saw Ryuuku in the corner.

"I don't want the existence of Death Notes to be made. Misa, do you agree to what I've suggested?"

The girl nodded vigorously, her eyes flickering with something akin to attraction as Raito once more, leaned in. A lone finger motioned for the girl to come closer, which she did, and their lips touch in a soft kiss.

"Speak low when addressing Rem. Call me once you've found a suitable hiding place for the notebook."

And so, Misa was left at Note Blue in a daze as Raito strolled casually down the streets of Aoyama. _This had been easy enough, but how do I get L closer to her, without Misa getting caught immediately?_

* * *

"Watari, could you hand me that magazine?"

The manservant gave a bow as he grabbed Eighteen's Issue fourteen; Volume 3. The cover was of a woman with milky skin and red eyes, her cockatrice outfit standing out vibrantly against the white backdrop. Slowly, the man gently handed the magazine to Raito, who smiled with appreciation before flipping through the contents.

It had been a week since the meeting at Note Blue, and still no contact from Misa. Had L already found her? _There was no way_, the teen thought as he glanced over to the man who nibbled delicately at his chocolate creme parfait. L's forefinger and thumb held at a page in another issue of Eighteen, his wide ink orbs scrawling about the text for some clue.

Raito hid the urge to tease the man as Matsuda bounded over, his youthful face bright and as cheerful as ever.

"Ryuuzaki-san, can I help you with any thing?"

The older man blinked as he looked up at Matsuda, some creme dribbling from the corner of his lips. His brow quirked as he thought of what the young man could do for him. After a few moments of silence L nodded.

"Matsuda-san, I need you to run to all the stores in the area and purchase the recent volumes of Eighteen that we need, as well as all of the local papers and magazines."

The man gave a sigh of defeat as Watari handed him a disposable credit card for purchasing all of the necessary volumes. Raito almost felt sorry for the young man as he gave a tiny wave before leaving the hotel room.

"Raito-kun seems unfocused."

The teen startled as he looked over his shoulder, his nose brushing against L's cheek. _That's too close_, the teen thought as he turned his body around so that L was now perched on his lap.

"Why do you say that, Ryuuzaki-san?"

The older pressed his thumb to his lips as he stared intently at Raito, his free hand settled on the teen's thigh while he inched back. Raito was all for personal space at this point in the game, as he gave a disarming smile to show he didn't mind the close contact, but that L did need to give him some room.

"Raito-kun as been staring at this page," L leaned closer to draw the magazine Raito had been going through, the page revealing an interview on Misa-Misa, "for some time now. Do you like her too?"

Raito took the magazine in his hands as he scrolled through the words once more before giving a laugh and setting the magazine down. Hell no he didn't like her. She was too bubbly for him.

"I'm a little interested in her. She's been climbing the charts as a small time model and is now getting a roll in a movie with Ryuuga Hideki. What about you?"

L shrugged as he retreated and grabbed for a lollipop Watari held out to him. The sugar pop was immediately stuffed in his mouth as L hobbled over to his chair, his hand motioning Raito to join him. The teen did so, taking a seat next to the older's laptop on the table.

"I was noticing the drastic rise in Misa-Misa's fame as well. I think she may be the murderer. Would Raito-kun think I'm wrong in deciding this right away?"

L glanced over to the teen, his tongue rolled the pop his mouth as he leaned closer, a sign that this was to be private. Raito wanted to shout to the heavens that L couldn't be more right, but refrained from doing so as he feigned thoughtfulness.

"It wouldn't seem off, but, what about any of the other actors and models?"

A tiny grin fell over the older's features as he stirred his spoon in his parfait.

"She once dated sEeK, but was soon dumped when he claimed he wanted a woman, not a child with no high upbringing. Misa-Misa was also at the auditions for B.O.D.Y., thought Masori Kimi easily crushed her and landed the lead role. Yamaguchi was a high fashion designer that loved the Gothic and Lolita style, but rejected Misa-Misa's contract for his new line. There are more, shall I list them?"

Raito shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew L was good, he was the teen's equal after all, but this was too amazing. All eyes were on the teen as his phone went off with a buzz and the standard ringtone he didn't feel like changing. He apologized softly before leaving to the restroom and answering.

"Hello?"

_"Ah! Misa did exactly as you said! It's hidden at Yotsuba Corps! There's a brick in the alleyway that can pull out and hold the notebook easily! Can we go out now?"_

Raito smacked his forehead as he turned into the corner, his hand over his mouth. _This girl_, he thought as he sighed at the girl's constant rambling.

"Listen, I may be under watch, so I'll make this quick; Do not call me again. I'll be the one who contacts you from now on."

_"Wa..Why?! I thought we would dat-"_

Raito growled as he shook his phone before returning it to his ear.

"You're a suspect, Misa. You're in danger and if you call me any old time like you just did, it could mean danger for us."

He heard Misa sniffle on the other end, but paid more attention to the knocking on the door and the concerned voice of his father. _Damnit_, the teen thought as he sighed once again, his free hand rubbing at his forehead.

"Don't cry. Listen, I'll call you the second I get home, and tomorrow we'll go out for ice cream, okay?"

After this the teen hung up and returned to the room, his smile taking an embarrassed look as he took his seat near the window. L looked curiously at the teen but said nothing more as he jotted down notes here and there on the table. _Some thing is amiss_, the man thought as he eyed Raito carefully.

* * *

Raito shifted his weight once more as Misa clung to his arm like he was a lifeline. He was regretting this date already, and wanted nothing more than to return to the magazines and scandals. Misa bounced as they pass by a Haunted House, her eyes shining happily.

"Oh Raito-kun! I want to go there! Can we?!"

The teen shrugged as he pulled his wallet out, paying the fox ghost at the entrance before beginning his long walk though the maze of undead and homicidal maniacs. Occasionally, Misa would give a fake scream to boost the morale of the costumed monsters, but otherwise, she would talk about how she wanted all the 'wicked artwork this place has.'

"Oh my, I didn't know Raito-kun knew Misa-Misa," was the statement that the couple were greeted with once they left the House. L sat on a nearby bench, a triple scoop ice cream in his hand as he smiled and waved with his free hand. Raito's heart nearly stopped. Did L think there was any thing big between--No. Calm down.

If worse comes to, Raito could always say it was a way of getting closer to the girl, to see if those motives were enough to take innocent lives. He knew L would continuously question his logic with this, but he knew the man would believe him. L trusted him, in some sense, as Raito returned the minute affections with his own.

Misa looked back and forth, trying to decide if this was a good thing or not. Raito snapped from his little stupor though, moving the girl along to meet the man he held great respect for.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, I didn't know you'd be here."

L shrugged as he poked at the gelatin that infested the middle scoop of ice cream, his finger curling in the cold substance, then receding to his mouth. Misa looked confused, her mind obviously trying to process why Raito would call L a different name than the one she saw.

"Raito-kun didn't give me an answer."

The teen laughed shakily as he wrapped his arm begrudgingly around the girl's shoulders, easily noticing how absolutely thrilled she was to have such a handsome man hold her.

"Amane-san, this is a friend of mine, Ryuuzaki-san."

The girl stared questioningly at Raito before nodding and giving her brightest smile. L returned it with a quirk of lips before he stood, dumping the melting cream into the trashcan that sat next to the bench. Licking his fingers clean once more, the man held his hand out, his eyes on Raito.

The teen nudged Misa softly, laughing inside as she grimaced and shook hands with the eccentric man, her eyes too, on Raito. Once they ceased contact, L stepped closer to Raito, his head slumping to rest on the teen's shoulder.

"I think I ate too much ice cream, Raito-kun. Amane-san, you wouldn't mind if I stole him from you, right?"

Raito gave a sorrowful glance at Misa before helping the detective hobble away, and out of site. As soon as the older knew the girl would not follow, L removed himself. His eyes looked everywhere but at Raito, which made the teen nervous.

"You said she was your top suspect. I-I thought if I got close, I could hel--"

"What you're doing in dangerous, Yagami-san. If she knew I was the detective working her case, and that you were involved, you could be killed. What were you thinking, or were you even thinking at all?"

Raito flinched, his arms shaking as he watched his feet move him along. He knew that in L's eyes, this approach would seem risky, but he was completely safe. He knew Misa wouldn't dare hurt him, but L...The teen glanced cautiously at the slumped man, his ink eyes narrowed as he chewed vigorously at his thumb.

"Would you...Would you cry at my funeral? Would you even bother to remember me?"

L blinked, his eyes resuming their doe state as he stared bewilderedly at the teen. Raito regretted saying some thing that could give his true feelings, whatever they were, but he would never say, 'Oh no! I didn't mean it. Sorry.' As much as he would regret those words, he would never take them back. He wouldn't try to cover them up.

And at this, he believed this a test to L. How would he respond? Would he say the teen was being melodramatic and that he needed to rethink such logic? Would he shower the teen with words as sweet as his infatuation with sugar?

"I would feel guilty for letting you join this case. I'm sure your father would hold it against me, and not permit me to attend your funeral, but, I think it would be hard to forget some one like you."

Raito blinked. Was this a confession of sorts? The teen nodded, his hands stuffing into the beige coat pockets to warm themselves.

"I would cry if you died, Ryuuzaki-san. Because...you're the only person who has ever given me a challenge. Sure, you're insufferable some times, but, it's nothing compared to how hard you work, no matter the impossibilities. It's admirable, really."

He felt calmer now, as he stared into the slate darkness of the older's eyes. He knew L was taller than him by at most a head, and always felt awkward when he had to look down. But for once, L was at equal height, his fingers reaching out to brush the auburn bangs from Raito's eyes.

They had long since stopped moving, but the teen wouldn't have noticed much as he struggled for breath. His eyes were wide and filled with apprehension as the older stepped forward, his fingers tracing along the teen's jaw. All too soon L moved back and nodded before pulling out his cell phone and calling for Watari to pick them up.

* * *

A month and three days after the date and encounter, Raito found himself in a new hotel room filled with monitors, files, and sweaty men. Not the best atmosphere, but it was manageable as he lifted the nearest file and took a seat by the window. Every day, at exactly five pass eleven a.m. another victim would succumb to Misa and her wrath.

It was rather clever of the girl, but soon her pages of the notebook would be filled. She needed to be caught soon. But since that day, L had pointedly ignored any advice the younger Yagami might have. It wasn't fair at all, especially when it could help L land the case sooner.

Raito was at his end with the man, any one could tell. He went on more dates with Misa, he studied more on his finals and showed a lack of interest in the case. And it seemed that for once, Matsuda was the first to notice and comment the teen's strange behavior. Raito denied it, simply stating that he didn't need his life to revolve around work that really didn't concern him.

But it was the same today; L staring at the monitors and files, Raito wishing L would talk to him again. If Raito were any old teen, he'd rush into the situation and beg the man to give him the attention he longed for, but, this is Raito. He's methodical, and obsessive compulsive. If some thing doesn't go his way, he breaks down completely and gives up.

The jingle of his phone alerted every one, save for himself and he gave a tiny bow before leaving the room altogether.

"Hello?"

_"Yagami-san, it's Mikami. Takada-san and I were wondering if you would like to go out with us today?"_

Raito smiled brightly, although fake, as he affirmed the acquiesce. Takada and Mikami. He had first made contact with Mikami, knowing he would be easier to use for this. He told the man how much he admired his work, and then told the man about his tragic past; about how he was constantly bullied and begged for the older men that hurt him to die.

He said that Mikami had brought him justice when he prosecuted one of the men. Mikami had been touched, and easily fell.

Next was Takada, who needed more persuasion than Misa or Mikami. He started by 'accidentally' bumping into her. When she, in turn, bumped into a gang of punks, Raito took the beating for her. She was immediately grateful, as well as smitten.

"Mikami-san, do you think later, it can be...just the two of us?"

Raito glanced shyly at the camera positioned across the hall to watch for visitors, knowing full well that L was watching.

"Oh, we can? Great. So we'll meet at the usual place then? I have to go change out of my uniform and pick up my wallet. Is that okay?"

Raito smiled sadly as he listened to the other's voice, wishing so much that it was L making plan to meet up at a lover's hotel. Mikami wasn't bad. No, he was far from it, it was simply that L was the first that the teen saw. L was the one Raito wanted to do those things with.

"You'll pick me up? Shouldn't you go get Takada-san though? She does have a way with getting into trouble."

The teen looked down the hall before he nodded and grinned, his laugh soft and childish.

"Alright then. See you soon. Love you."

Things weren't going smoothly at all, but they would even out sooner or later. As the teen discarded his phone in his pocket, Matsuda burst through the door, his eyes wide in excitement.

"We've caught her! The camera! She was writing Soramimi and then Soramimi died but she--it! Raito-kun?!"

Raito growled low in his throat as he stomped down the hall, ignoring the soft padding of bare feet following closely behind. _Damnit! **I **wanted to be the one to find her! **I** wanted him to recognize **me**!_ Hot tears stung at his eyes as he rounded the corner to the elevator, his finger jamming angrily into the down button. It ended too soon, and now he had to disappear.

"Where is Raito-kun going?"

-TBC-

W-woo! This is like, the most I've written. Ever. And it's a cliffhanger. I had to add Mikami and Takada, and while they have tiny parts now, their roles will be of importance later on.

Did anyone notice how Raito reverted to his egotistical behavior? I thought he needed to be that way. Or well, more like that, than as a giggling schoolgirl.

I wish I didn't stop it here. I-I wanted the chapter to be longer, but it's too late. ::sigh::


	5. Chapter 5

_**TO animefanqueen:**_ Thanks for stalking my fic! I've never had this happen before ::laughs:: Please take care of me. 

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

_A/N:_ Wah! Chapter five, and I'm so glad of the turn out from the last chapter. U-Uhm, huge time skip, but everything will be explained. Don't say, "Oh oh, plotholes. What's going on?" Because trust me, the author. I know what I'm doing, because I have years of expirience, and most of you are just readers. Which is totally okay! Because an author needs readers, or else the author looses hope.

I feel like I've dropped all my other projects to focus more on this one. I shouldn't, but I have. Maybe after this chapter I'll take a tiny, tiny break to focus more on my other babies.

This chapter's been rewritten four times, so I hope everyone is satisfied with it. I obviously, was not. I'm still not.

For some reason, every time Soicihou says "executed", I will reply with "sexecuted." Maybe I'm just immature like that. Maybe Soichirou turns me on. I do swing that way, seeing as how my lover is six years older than myself. ::so shameless:: No, believe it or not, Mikami and Raito were not sleeping together. Fooling around, yes. Having full-blown sex, no. Mikami does have limits, you know.

* * *

**_-Buried Future-_**

* * *

"Light! Dinner's ready!"

Light, a twenty-four year old Japanese man with auburn hair and mahogony eyes, smiled as he dropped the watering can to return to the simple cottage he and another occupied. The other, a young American woman by the name of Ami Lynn, knew next to nothing about the young boy she took in six years ago.

But she felt it was better not to probe into his past, seeing as how he didn't remember anything. Ami sighed as she twirled a curled lock of hair. Light was so enigmatic. He always smiled to hide his emotions, but once when she was passing by his room, she heard the young man sobbing L's name over and over.

Ami wasn't the kind to be nosy, she simply wanted for him to open up when he was ready. The sound of the door closing pulled the middle aged woman from her thoughts as Light and his big grin entered the dining room.

"What's for dinner, Ami?"

The woman motioned for the young man to sit, which he did without qualms, before she revealed the meal for the evening. Light chuckled as he lifted his spoon, all for potato, leek, and bacon soup. Ami knew him too well when it came to food. But, it seems that's all I know about him, the woman thought as she sipped silently at her coffee. Light knew English fluently, so he must have learned it back in Japan, but he claims it just comes easily to him.

Ami, really, was at a loss with the boy. He would have to return home one day, and she would be alone again, with only the memories of her late lover and the man she saw as a son.

"Ami, is something wrong? You're spilling your coffee into your soup again."

Ami blinked before she started, her eyes wide as she practically threw her dishes into the sink, her face flushed. Light cocked his head as he stood, his arms wrapping strongly around the woman's shoulders as he nuzzled the back of her head. The woman sniffled as she covered her face, her body turning into the man's hold.

"I-I'm sorry, Light. I-I was just thinking about how lonely it'll be when you leave."

Light chuckled as he ran his fingers softly through the woman's hair, his lips pressing gingerly to her forehead before he leaned back. His smile was toned and gentle as his long slim fingers brushed long black curls from the woman's shoulder.

"Ami, if I ever leave, I'll take you with me. You were the first person, to show me such kindness. I love you, Ami."

As Light leaned in to kiss the woman, Ami leaned back and smiled sadly.

"But what about L?"

Light stopped dead, his eyes wide with something akin to fear, or hatred. It made Ami flinch and pull away to a safe distance as she watched the battle of emotions of the boy's face. He looked confused first, then sad, next angry; Light fell to his knees with a dull thud, his eyes watering.

"W-what about L? I-I...I loved him. I don't know why I did to begin with because in the end he...he didn't try to stop me! He just stood there all stupid a-and--Why?! Why didn't he love me back?!"

Ami glanced to the weeping Light, then to a hidden camera above the doorway to the pantry. He was watching, no doubt. What would he do though? Would he stop everything to come and apologize or would he ignore the raw confession he recieved? She didn't know L personally, but when the enigma made contact with her three years ago, he told Ami to take care of Light, and that he would look over the man as well.

"I only wanted him to recognize me. I don't remember much about the case I had helped him with, b-but I knew I could catch the murderer for him, a-and then maybe he'd actually..."

Light's eyes widened as he clamped his hands over his mouth, his body trembling violently. He had just confessed everything. He couldn't remember how it started, loving L, wanting L to love him back. The first time he could remember meeting him was on the street as he and his friends had been walking to school.

Something about how the man carried himself had the teen enraptured. He was so eccentric that others simply ruled him out as weird, but Light had seen more than just some crazy English man with a cake fetish.

"Light..."

The young man chanced a look to Ami, his face emotionless as he stood, tears clung to his thick lashes.

"I-I'm going to bed now. Thank you for dinner."

As soon as he was out of the room and well up the stairs, the home phone rang, making Ami sigh and reach for the reciever.

"That was mean, sir."

_"It was necessary. I'll have some one come for him in a week. Please do not tell him."_

Ami gritted her teeth as she leaned against the counter, her eyes glaring hatefully at the camera.

"You hurt him, and you expect me to give him back?"

_"I am ill epuiped when it comes to being sociable. I don't understand how to convey the proper feelings when the time calls for it, and I can only make things worse. I regret not stopping him, I really do. Please allow him to come back."_

The woman snorted as she twirled the cord between her fingers, her lips pursed together. That wasn't acceptable, because he didn't say the words she wanted most from his lips. He hurt Light more than he realizes and she wasn't planning to let the boy go back until he either shows up or apologizes. Niether seemed likely at this point.

"I won't let you take him from me too."

With this she hung up, her arms shaking as she left the monitored room to the safety of her own bedroom. This felt like it was going to be a long night.

_"Where is Raito-kun going?"_

_Raito swallowed thickly as he turned to face the detective. His breathing was as harsh as his glare, though L seemed to pay it no mind. He stared lazily at the teen, his thumb pressed between his lips. Raito let out a growl as he grabbed the older by his collar, his face red and wet with tears._

_"Where does it matter?! You don't care right?!"_

_"Raito-kun is being immature."_

_Raito snapped, his fist coming in contact with the older's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground in a heap. L merely rubbed at the slowly forming bruise, his eyes blank. Raito was in rage mode now as he reached out for L's shirt once more, readying for a second attack._

_Swiftly, L slid to the wall and pushed himself up, his hands spinning his body around so that his foot connected to the teen's back. The boy fell on his chest, a cry leaving his lips as his head smacked onto the floor. L looked down at the teen, his appearance frazzled as he watched the boy struggle to stand._

_"Yagami-san, this isn't fun anymore. You knew Amane was the killer."_

_Raito coughed, his eyes wide in horror as blood covered the floor beneath. He turned quickly, glaring angrily at the man._

_"I was trying to tell you that it was her, but you ignored me for a whole month! Is that what you do to people who like you?!"_

_Raito's breath hitched as he stared wide eye at the older, his face flushing. L mimicked the emotion, his normally wide eyes taking the appearance of plates as he backed away. Raito finally managed to stand, his head bowed as he fought to think up an excuse._

_"Raito-ku--"_

_"No! I-I just, I meant...I'm going..."_

_Raito looked warely at the older, the tear tracks noticable on his paled complexion. L was taken aback, his lips pursed together. What was this? Raito was never this emotional._

_"I'm disappearing."_

_L blinked, a brow raised as he took a step closer, his arm outstretched. Raito took a step back, his finger pressing to the down button once more._

_"I've decided that's what I'll do. I'll disappear, and you..."_

_"Where is Raito-kun going?"_

_That question again. Raito shrugged as he rubbed at his face, his smile soft and disheartening. Where would he go? Not even he knew, just that he needed to vanish until he wasn't remembered. The mirth of Ryuuku's laughter was enough to send the young man into a fit of screams, his body wobbling back into the booth of the elevator. L looked completely at a loss, his arm falling to his side._

_"I don't want L to hate me."_

The doors closed, and Light shot up, his eyes wide and his face wet. A dream of his past, but some thing was missing. Why was he so angry? Light pressed a hand to his chest; his heart. L, Ryuuzaki. His chest always hurt at the thought of the man. And this was so deja vu.

"Light, breakfast is ready. And also, Suzie's here. She says she needs your help today at the site."

Light glanced at his clock, the hands pointing to fourty pass eleven. He had slept in. This never happened, so why now, when he relived the things he tried to escape? Light mused this briefly before shrugging his sweat covered shirt off and to the ground. Suzie was his employer for the time being, having him run errands or help deliver certain materials to the site.

The site is just that, a workground for construction, and currently, they were building another apartment complex. Suzie was a kind woman, and godmother to Ami's son, whom he had yet to meet. The son was barely mentioned, Light realized as he pulled on a pair of jeans and an 'Electric Eel Shock' T-shirt. His hair was quickly combed and his shoes on his feet before he descended the long flight of stairs, his smile bright.

"Good morning, Ami, Suzie."

Suzie grinned ear to ear as she raised her mug in salute, her bright blondeh air short and spiked today. She didn't look anything like a realitor should, but it was comforting to know she had a normal side, if one could call it normal. Her dark green eyes twinkled with mischief as her grin toned down.

"Mornin' Light. See you're as handome as ever. You know, my daughter is still available, if you're interested."

Light chuckled as he seated himself next to Ami, his hand settled politely on her knee. Ami smiled as she set her hand on his own, her nails a lilac colour today.

"Oh Suzie, you are really too much. Besides, I'm sure Light already has a wonderful girl back home, right?"

Light frowned and swallowed thickly. If you could call L a 'wonderful girl', then by all means yes. But he shrugged it off and laughed again, taking a sip of his coffee before leaning back.

"Some thing like that. I made a promise to..err, her. That we would meet again some day. So please tell your daughter that I'm sorry."

Suzie laughed as she slapped at the tabletop, her grin holding no anger as she ate a spoonful of rice omlette he had taught Ami how to make. That seemed so long ago, now that he thought about it. Six years. He had perfected his English quite proudly, he had a steady job, and little to no contact with past.

Breakfast continued with the light banter, and now Light was at the site, his jeans covered in mustard yellow and latex blue paint. Seriously. Light sighed as he grappled a hankerchief, running it down his neck to collect the sweat formed from the hundred degree weather.

His hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail to ensure maximum sight, yet he still jumped when the sound of a car door slamming filled the vaccuum of the area. Turning, he was met with a blonde with a Dutchboy haircut, and a redhead with beetle sunglasses.

"You Yagami Raito?"

* * *

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Ugh, yeah, I know. Sorry. Now for my much needed break, to focus on Whereabouts, as well as delete some other series. I need rest. I helped pack my sister's thing away today because she's moving back in with our parents to help with our pregnant mother. Again, sorry that everything is rushed. But now, discussion time!

Yes, L found Raito but hasn't said anything.  
Yes, Raito gave up ownership. Misa's story will be explained in the chapter after next.  
Yeah, that's Matt and Mello.  
When he speaks English, his name goes from Raito to Light. Get what I mean?  
Suzie and Ami are my creations. Sorry that they suck. ::sob::

Sadly, the spellcheck is being gay, so I apologize for any spelling errors.

What else...Oh! Anyone notice how my skills with the FF controls are improving?!?! PRAISE ME PLEASE::laughs::


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Warnings:** slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

_A/N:_ Sigh. Believe it or not, we are nearing the end of this series, give or take a few chapters. It wasn't intended to be long, nor be very romantic in the platonic way many are used to. I like the drama and suspense more than mushy 'I love you's that don't truly fit Raito and L. But the romance kicks in this episode (chapter) so I think it'll be fine.

I cleaned out my closet today. I have next to no clothes left. I also pulled down all my posters. I HAVE A WALL!!! But then I rearrange them so...my wall's gone again. ::laughs:: Going on, I have a collab account on AFF, Username ZiggyVanWagner, Pen name XxEtoliexXxRenxX. We take requests. The guidelines are on our profile. No one under eighteen is allowed on the site, so I apologize to those or you who are underage and cannot access the site.

* * *

-Buried Future-

* * *

Raito winced from the glare on the window. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the scenery fly by in a blur of colours; he was 'needed' now. The man glanced back to the front, where his employers 'Mello' and 'Matt' bickered away.

"I'm just saying he's still too young Matt! Plus he's a freak!"

Matt, the redhead with beetle yellow glasses snuffed as he turned to the freeway, his hands gripping the wheel with intensity. Music blared through the surround system, loud and obnoxious as the lyrics swam out of the open window on Mello's side. Raito could see the other drivers giving double-takes at the car and couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"He's not a freak, bitch. Have you seen him when he's asleep? Damn cute it what that is."

Mello snorted, his feet propped on the dashboard as he chomped away at a chocolate bar, his hair flailing in the wind. Raito would have wondered how he ended up in this sort of position, but he knew exactly how.

_Light stared warily at the strangers, his eyes narrowed. The redhead stepped forward, his gloved hands held up in surrender. The blonde looked more than a little hostile as he glared at Light's co-workers. Light stepped forward too, a thin trail of sweat running down his jaw._

_"Who are you?"_

_The redhead grinned like a Cheshire as he motioned the blonde over, yanking Light closer in the process._

_"Our err...boss needs your help with a case in Kanto, and since you pretty much grew up there you could be useful. I mean, you are Yagami, right? Soichirou-buchou told use that you helped the NPA like, tons of times, you know?"_

_Light flinched at the mention of his father, but what was the buchou business? He wasn't a team captain, as far as the man knew. The redhead noticed the confusion on Light's face and tapped his nose softly._

_"Our boss set up a team to catch this guy, but we," the redhead motioned to the blonde and himself before wrapping his arm around Light's shoulder once more, "can't get into detail about the case. So, can you help or not?"_

_"Who's your boss, and who are you?"_

_The redhead looked aghast for a mere moment before laughing his head off, the blonde shoving him aside to possibly clear up Light's confusion._

_"I'm Mello, and the idiot pedophile is Matt. You worked with our boss six years ago on the Misa case, so you should know him. When she was convicted, she kept screaming things like 'Raito-kun will save me, because he has a shinigami too!' and stupid stuff like that. In the end she was sentenced to twenty to life for each victim, despite not having evidence against her."_

_Light scrunched up his nose. Shinigami? He didn't have one of those, as far as he knew. No no, he'd know if he had a shinigami. He had met Misa on a forum on multiple occasions, and they exchanged numbers, maybe met once in person but he couldn't remember anything that had transpired._

_Matt recovered from his laughing fit and bopped Mello on the head, his face now taking a serious turn._

_"Right, so, Misa's execution is on the fourteenth next month, and the boss wanted you two to talk once to figure out what she meant by shinigami, and in the meantime, help out with this case."_

And so, here he was, now in Japan with complete strangers, his hair too flailing as Mello put down all the windows in the car, contemplating his inevitable meeting with Amane Misa.

"Hey Matt, are you really a pedophile?"

Mello turned his head back, his face incredulous as he stared at Raito. The car lurched forward to a halt on the side of the freeway, making Mello's feet slip as he flung forward. Matt now turned back to Raito, his eyes disbelieving to what the older man had just said.

"I-I'm not! He's like, sixteen! Totally legal!"

**_'I've been denied all the best ultra-sex'_**

****

Raito and Matt scowled at the CD player, with its horrible choice in music. No, that would be Matt's fault, Mello thought as he pushed himself up and back around to face Raito with a grin.

"He's fifteen and an albino. You agree that he's freaky right? If you saw a picture, you'd agree."

"He's not freaky! See," came the yell as Matt dug a wallet from his pockets, flipping it open to reveal a picture of a boy with snow white curls and ink eyes. His complexion was as pale as his hair, and Raito could see why Mello called the boy an albino, but he wasn't freaky. Kind of cute, really.

But now his life depended on his answer. Agree with Mello and risk having to walk home, which was a glorious forty miles. Agree with Matt and face a bitchy Mello for the rest of the ride, and possibly longer. Raito smiled softly, taking the wallet to inspect the picture fully.

"He's not really my type, so I can't give an honest opinion."

He looked up with hopeful eyes, meeting approval from behind beetle sunglasses and some thing akin to dulled rage in Mello's eyes. After smiling once more and returning the wallet to its owner, the trip was underway once more.

* * *

It was eleven pass nine when the car came to a halt at the all-too-familiar welcome of the home he had spent his entire life growing up in. His heart swelled with home-ache and Raito pushed his door open quickly. He was home, after six years of complete silence; his feet raced him to the door and his stopped with apprehension.

Would they forgive him, for leaving suddenly, and without word? How much had Sayu grown in all that time? Could she do math properly now? Did his mother still have that warm smile that melted hearts? Was his father still as amazing as he had always seen the man to be?

Raito raised his finger to the doorbell, his mind racing. What if they didn't recognize him? His hand immediately fell to his side. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas after all, especially with the way Ami had smiled sadly, saying she understood and that he would always be welcomed back. That was like saying she didn't expect him to return!

"Yagami-san, it is nice to see you again."

Raito froze, his eyes widening as a large hand settled softly on his shoulder. Fingers brushed through his windblown hair as another reached over to press the doorbell and send the chime throughout the household. This voice, the familiar way the hand sat on his shoulder. Raito wanted to look back, to confirm it was him, and not some horrible trick, but another part of him wanted to keep this intimate moment as it was; undisturbed.

The door opened quickly to reveal a young girl, easily in her early twenties; her raven hair was pinned up as curls and ringlets cascaded to her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and she lunged forward, thin arms wrapping securely around Raito's midsection.

"Aniki! Where did you go?!"

Sayu. The young, gorgeous woman was Sayu! Raito choked, his arms coming around the woman's shoulders, pulling her closer as he buried his face against her crown. She'd grown to be so lovely, and no doubt there were many chasing after her affections.

"W-we've been so worried about you! Even if you couldn't be with us, you should have called, o-or let us know that you were okay, jerk!"

Raito nodded, his hold tightening on the woman as his shoulder shook with emotion that he had held in for so long. He faintly noticed the other behind him moving around, and thought he had caught a glimpse of a white cotton sleeved shirt. After his emotional breakdown with Sayu, the woman led him, as well as Matt and Mello in and to the living room, where Souichiro, Sachiko, and the ever bundle of joy, L sat.

Sachiko let out a tiny sob as she stood and shuffled to her son, her arms wrapping around the man as her face buried into his chest. Raito smiled at the height difference as he held the woman closer, whispering apologies into her ear. Souichiro let out a breath of relief as he stood and made his way over, his hand settled on Raito's shoulder briefly before he pulled the sobbing woman into his arms.

"Mom...Dad...," Raito bowed before looking over to L. The man was eying him thoughtfully, his thumb pressed to his lips casually as his toes curled into the sofa, "Ryuuzaki-san..." To the young man, this was easily his favourite reunion yet. His parents, sister, the man he respected above all else, and two complete strangers making themselves comfortable at the TV.

L stood, padding over quietly until he was before Raito, his hands shaking as he set it firmly to the younger's chest. Raito bowed his head, his hand covering the other's timidly.

"Yagami-san, I believe those two," L waved his free hand to the mass of idiocy situation on the floor, "told you that I need your assistance once more, not only with the Misa Case but with a new one. Of course I would have you situated before we speak further on the matter."

Raito nodded, noticing he was still shorter than the sugar-induced man. How was that even possible? There is no nutritional value in gumdrops or chocolate chickadees, and despite there being strawberries, shortcake is out of the question as well. L gave a tiny smile to the man, pointing his finger to the stairs.

"Your room was left alone, if you want to reacquaint yourself there. Also, may I join you? I need to speak with you in private about some thing rather important."

Raito blinked and nodded once more, finding that words wouldn't work as long as this man was around. Important could mean his behavior from their bitter departure. Important could be this shinigami business. Important could mean how his feelings were awakened by said departure?

The man decided that the last idea was not so likely as he led the man up to his untouched room. A light film of dust covered the furniture, making Raito grimace as he opened his blinds and pushed the sliding door open to revel in the clean air. L had taken to the younger's side, his fingers still twitching.

"Raito-kun, though this may be late, I apologize for my actions. I said and did things that misled you and failed to realize it until you had left."

Raito looked over, his smile sad as he laughed, his hand pressed to his forehead.

"I'm being rejected six years later? Jeez, Ryuuzaki-san, I doubt you'd thought this over that lo-"

L straightened up, his hands taking hold of Raito's shoulders to pull him closer, their mouths near to touching. Raito's face heated up as he struggled to recover safe distance, but the older did not let up. Ember searched ink for a reason to the out of character move.

"I did not reject you, Raito-kun. I was merely stating that how I reacted was wrongful. If Raito-kun still has the same feelings, I am willing to give a chance at a relationship."

Raito blinked before he laughed once more, his face flushed and his eyes filling with tears. L quirked a brow, his head tilted like a curious puppy's as his hands slid down to hold at the younger's.

"You have to be truthful in a relationship, Ryuuzaki-san. How can I expect that when I don't even know your real name?"

L smirked, his lips smothering Raito's, silencing the forced laughter and the hiccough of tears, his eyes trained to Raito's wide ones. After a moment of the simple touch L moved away, licking his lips shallowly before giving his quirked smile.

"There's always time for that, as well as an explanation for your disappearance. A decent one if you please."

Raito touched his own pouted lips absently, trying to sort through the mess in his mind. L had kissed him, right? That wasn't a hallucination due to jet lag? Pink tinged his face as he backed away, his hands waving in the air.

"W-wait a minute! How do you even know if I still like you?!"

The quirk of lips didn't leave as L retreated, giving Raito the space he wanted and most desperately needed. His foot rubbed against his jeaned calf, his toes scratching at the imaginary itch conformed by nervousness. No, Raito's feelings had not changed in the three years he had watched the man grow. Even if they had, it was highly possible that they had tipped in the detective's favour.

Raito was obsessed with the man. He needed recognition, needed attention; he needed L in every since of the word. The young man was chewing on his lower lip, his head bowed.

"Listen, I'm only here to help with your case. I'm going back to America once this is over."

L nodded, accepting the answer as he shuffled back to the door.

"Raito-kun is worried. I can tell, even after all this time. We'll be leaving for Shimane in three days, so please meet me at the XxX Hotel. And, Raito-kun," L turned around, his eyes catching the young man's, their gaze soft, "please think over my proposal seriously, or else I may cry."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Ami will return in a later chapter because she rules. :D

I wrote this all in one day, revised it, rewrote, then went back to add my notes. Is it good? I-I hope so, because well, Ugh! I'unno. So I've decided, instead of the Mikami/Raito series I was going to work on, I'm switching it to Matt/Near. Sorry for any of you who wanted Mikami lovin'. ::sob::

I-I just don't have the willpower!

The line in bold and italics is a line from Mindless Self Indulgence's song Faggot. Good song, good song. I imagine Matt would like this band. ::laughs::


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:**L/Raito

**Warnings:**slight AU, yaoi, possible OOC, possible spoilers, violence, character death.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the idea for this story. -thanks Nilahxapiel profusely-

**Rating:** T

_A/N:_Three more chapters left. I think. I'm pretty sure it's just three. There's only so long I can drag it out before it gets to be redundant. Yes, I feel that stopping it at ten will be fine. Plus my OCD won't allow me to stop on an odd number. I'll freak and rewrite everything. So yes, ten is fine. And beware a twist in the plot! :le gasp:

Oh. My. Jeezus. I AM NOT DEAD! I've went to France for a week, took over doubleshifts at work, and did some serious updating on my profile. I have close to fifteen or so projects, and I'm in the midst of getting my G.E.D. so updates will be...slower than this. I know, go ahead and slap me around. I totally deserve it. Trust me, I've written, and rewritten this damned chapter so many times, I've been tempted to delete the entire story and start over. But I won't, because I'll be raped with a fork.

* * *

-Buried Future-

* * *

Raito snarled as he paced the length of his room for the tenth time.

"_I may cry_, he says! I'm the one who cried, you jerk!"

His amber eyes were dark with mirth and complete loathing. Why was that guy so...unreasonable!? Again Raito growled as he sat down roughly in his desk chair, his head landing with a light thump on the desk. Yet... L was completely right. He still had feelings for the older man. But could he take being isolated with him in a tiny, unbarably quiet village. Shimane, to be precise. It was, after all, where the string of murders begun.

In two days they would be taking the commercial train from Tokyo. But before that he would have to go visit Amane to hopefully pull an answer from her lips as to how it was she killed. L had, apparently, been unsuccessful many times over. Raito let out a long sigh as he shifted through all of his old papers and storage containers. His computer was a bit lagged because of its' outdate, but still held all of his files. _'That's right, Mello said I had contact with Amane. Maybe...'_

Quickly, the young man booted up the computer and waited patiently for the monitor to load. Once done, he shifted through the various files, went through the history(only to find it empty due to his methodical conscience), and finally found a small zip file labeled, "Note Blue."

**Misa-Misa:**It was great meeting another notebook holder, Raito-kun.  
**Kira:**Yes, same here. But with the way the NPA and L are working, they'll soon find out you're the murderer.  
**Kira:** You need to tone it down some, and find a place to hide the notebook.  
**Misa-Misa:** Yeah, you told me that already. But where?  
**Kira:**The best place would be an abandoned building, or an area accessible only by you and myself.  
**Kira:** Any ideas?  
**Misa-Misa:** You said there was an old school near your place right?  
**Misa-Misa:** We could go there and check it out.  
**Misa-Misa:** If you want to, that is. _:heart:  
_**Kira:** It sounds good. We'll meet up in three days at the train station and go from there.

Raito looked bewildered as he continued through all of the chat logs. All of them referred to a notebook, but why would some thing like that be so serious that they had to hide it? The young man sighed as he rubbed at his temples with care. There was a familiarity though...but every thing was so fuzzy.

_'Maybe...The notebook? No no, it's probably just a diary or something. It couldn't...'_

Raito stared at the log, his eyes searching for a truth he wouldn't find. She mentioned that he had a notebook too, but he would remember it--this, if he had one.

**Kira:** You hid it, right? I'm going to the Task Force today to see if they've found a probable suspect yet. Call me around three, alright?

**Misa-Misa:**Of course! I'll never miss the chance to call you! Oh, if someone's near--

**Misa-Misa:** should I say I hid it somewhere else?

**Kira:** Yeah, that would probably be best. But be careful, because both of our lives are on the line.

The notebook was dangerous, and hidden at the old school building? The young man bent down to the bottom drawer and pulled it open to find his old cellphone. He recorded any conversations he had, as well as saved any voice-mail, so maybe it could help? Silently, the man listened to the coded conversations; Misa asking him out on dates, making meetings with Takada and Mikami, Misa saying she hid the notebook at Yotsuba Corp.

"But I thought," Raito glanced over at the computer screen. The old school, or Yotsuba? The young man weighed it out, and decided after close to twenty minutes of deep thought. He almost raced down the stairs, grabbing his jacket and a spare house key before leaving. His strides were long and trained, his ears filled with the sounds of a busy day.

Children were running to school, teens staggering about as a attempt to skip school, adults hurrying to their jobs. It felt as though nothing had truly changed. But, some of the shops he once knew were gone, closed down for the cheaper shops. Raito grimaced as he turned left, right, right, left, up the hill.

There stood the rubble of the old school; long greens running up the concrete walls, wild flowers poking between the cracks in the linoleum lined flooring. Now that he was here, where was it?

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

I know already! It's too short! This is all I could concentrate on at the moment. Think of it as...dundundun! A cliffhanger that I will use to torture you until I get back into the mood of writing. I got flamed the other day. "UPDATE OR DYE BITTC LOL" was pretty much the fundamentals of the review.

Jeezus I work day and night. I seriously do not need a kid ordering me on what to do with my story. So, if you can refrain, DO NOT REVIEW SAYING UPDATE. Thunks. Also, if there is one more review that says, "I'm confused" and that's all, I'll be seriously tempted to delete this story and rework it to make it so simplistic that it won't be categorized as Mystery. Tell me what is so confusing, and I'll send you a lengthy reply that will point out and help you understand.

Here's to being a lazy bully. :cheers:


End file.
